<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фотографии мистера Юниоши by Bat_out_of_hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406830">Фотографии мистера Юниоши</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell'>Bat_out_of_hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Юниоши — больше, чем стереотипная карикатура. У него тоже есть своя история.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фотографии мистера Юниоши</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/38014">Mr. Yunioshi's Photographs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer">osprey_archer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На прикроватной тумбочке мистера Юниоши стоит фотография: его младшая сестра Мэри, её муж и трое их детей на фоне горы Фудзи во время отпуска в прошлом году.</p>
<p>У всех на лицах застыло серьёзное выражение, потому что фотография — это важное событие, но мистер Юниоши с уверенностью может сказать, что они счастливы. У Мэри приятное округлое лицо — разительный контраст с военным временем, когда казалось, что её унесёт малейшим порывом ветра. Её дочки-двойняшки тоже круглолицые, а сын напоминает толстенького плюшевого медвежонка. У мужа Мэри — хорошая должность в успешной компании; экономика Японии идёт вверх.</p>
<p>Мистер Юниоши вот-вот накопит достаточно денег, чтобы семья Мэри смогла переехать в Нью-Йорк. И он думает: а ведь они, наверное, уже не захотят переезжать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Не считая фотографии Мэри, из семейных кадров у мистера Юниоши только снимок его матери. Свадебные фотографии родителей сгорели при бомбёжке. Мистер Юниоши сомневается, что где-то сохранилась хотя бы одна фотография его старшей сестры Ханы.</p>
<p>В тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом она была старшеклассницей, ей было семнадцать. Вместе с другими девушками она подметала улицы Хиросимы, когда на город упала атомная бомба.</p>
<p>Хане повезло. Она не сгорела, не покрылась радиационными ожогами, и даже почти не потеряла волос. Но на этом её везение закончилось: после войны семья обеднела, и Хана продавала себя американским солдатам, зарабатывая на чашку риса.</p>
<p>Должно быть, американцы считали её очень хорошенькой: ей достался билет на пароход в Соединённые штаты. Хана отдала его младшему брату, потому что все сошлись во мнении: парень сможет заработать больше, чем девушка. К тому же у Ханы тогда вздулся живот, как у рыбы фугу. Все думали, что это последствия её связей с американцами, но всё оказалось даже хуже: это были последствия американской бомбы. В мае тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого Хана умерла от рака желудка.</p>
<p>Спустя пару недель, в июне, мистер Юниоши прибыл в Америку. Он был намерен много заработать и забрать к себе мать и младшую сестру.</p>
<p>Заработать достаточно денег оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Мать решила, что хочет умереть на родине, в Японии, и сестра осталась о ней заботиться. Ко дню маминой смерти Мэри обзавелась мужем и тремя детьми, и никаких заработанных мистером Юниоши денег не хватило, чтобы перевезти их всех.</p>
<p>Теперь, думает он, Мэри совсем перехотела переезжать. Она ничего не говорит прямо, но после стольких лет обмена письмами на английском она снова начала писать по-японски.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мистер Юниоши не знает, что будет делать с заработанными деньгами, если сестра с семьёй не захотят переезжать. Может быть, думает он, стоит отправиться в путешествие на родину. Мэри теперь живёт в Киото.</p>
<p>Мистер Юниоши никогда не бывал в Киото. Там, думает он, должно быть очень красиво. Когда американцы решали, куда сбрасывать свои ядерные бомбы, они не выбрали Киото из-за его исторической ценности и уникальной архитектуры. Это глупый способ выбрать, думает мистер Юниоши, какой город бомбить, но всё равно рад, что они не тронули Киото. У него есть книга с фотографиями города — один из тех красочных фотоальбомов о разных странах, что так любят издавать американцы. Иногда, когда накрывает тоска по дому, он пролистывает эту книгу, хотя Япония на снимках совсем не похожа на Японию его детства.</p>
<p>Книгу он не покупал сам — слишком расточительно, — но получил в подарок от самого первого друга в Соединенных Штатах. Джаред работал поваром в закусочной, куда устроился мыть посуду мистер Юниоши, и изучал японский. После окончания рабочих смен они садились за один из столов, пили дрянной кофе и разговаривали — Джаред по-японски, а мистер Юниоши по-английски, — исправляя ошибки друг друга. Ни один из них так и не смог избавиться от акцента — даже теперь лавочники кривятся, словно съели лимон целиком, стоит им услышать речь мистера Юниоши.</p>
<p>Когда мистера Юниоши ограбили, и он не смог заплатить за аренду, семья Джареда не дала ему остаться на улице морозной зимой и пригласила пожить с ними до следующей зарплаты.</p>
<p>Джаред вручил мистеру Юниоши книгу о Киото, когда отправлялся воевать в Корею в тысяча девятьсот пятидесятом. Там он был застрелен китайским солдатом, а его мать отказалась забирать книгу обратно.</p>
<p>Она продолжает слать мистеру Юниоши открытки каждое рождество. И пусть праздник для него ничего не значит, он ценит этот жест.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вскоре после переезда в Штаты мистер Юниоши занялся фотографией. Он сменил мытьё посуды в закусочной на мытьё посуды в дорогом ресторане — там платили чуть больше, и он смог приобрести дешёвую камеру, чтобы отправлять снимки матери и сестре. Конечно, он слал им почтовые открытки, но никто не продавал открыток с видами закусочной, где они познакомились с Джаредом, или с девушкой, с которой он встречался какое-то время.</p>
<p>Позже он нашёл вторую работу, а она — нового ухажёра, который имел на неё больше свободного времени. Это было даже к лучшему: японка на вид, на деле она была ею только наполовину, а наполовину — кореянкой. Его мать не одобрила бы такие отношения. Даже сам мистер Юниоши не был уверен, что одобряет. Зато она была очень красивой, весёлой и хорошо готовила. Иногда он всё ещё о ней вспоминает.</p>
<p>Потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться хорошо фотографировать — мистер Юниоши не мог позволить себе заниматься этим слишком часто, — но в конце концов он даже продал несколько снимков производителям почтовых открыток. Одна из них, с видом на Центральный парк, и сейчас продолжала появляться в продаже.</p>
<p>Мистер Юниоши надеялся, что продажа открыток принесёт хорошие деньги. Если так много туристов покупают открытки каждый год, думал он, то денег хватит, чтобы перевезти в Америку не только мать, сестру и её семью, но и тёть, и дядь, и двоюродных братьев и сестёр, которые только захотят переехать. Но не сложилось.</p>
<p>Жилой дом, которым он теперь заведует, приносит хороший стабильный доход. Конечно, за исключением мисс Холли Голайтли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мисс Голайтли никогда не платит за аренду. Иногда один из её друзей — ухажёров? клиентов? — погашает долг, но никогда надолго не задерживается рядом.</p>
<p>Мистеру Юниоши следовало бы её выгнать. Мисс Голайтли пришлось бы найти жильё подешевле, хотя он сомневается, что и там она смогла бы платить. Проблема мисс Голайтли не в бедности, а в непонимании ценности денег. Она растрачивала бы всё имеющееся, даже если бы была богатой наследницей с постоянным доходом в десять тысяч.</p>
<p>Каждый месяц он теряет деньги на оплате её коммунальных услуг, но не может заставить себя её выгнать — это было бы как пнуть щенка.</p>
<p>Фотографии должны были стать компромиссом. Мисс Голайтли уже продаёт себя, думал мистер Юниоши, она не будет против попозировать обнажённой, и это принесёт им обоим хорошие деньги. Имя Холли Голайтли практически волшебное, копии даже одного снимка могут оплатить и аренду жилья на целый год, и переезд Мэри с семьёй — конечно, если они захотят переехать.</p>
<p>Тогда на его предложение мисс Голайтли улыбнулась, согласилась и так и не пришла. Её долг растёт с каждым днём, а постоянные вечеринки только увеличивают коммунальные счета.</p>
<p>Мистер Юниоши смотрит на фотографию младшей сестры Мэри с детьми на фоне горы Фудзи. Он не знает, что делать со всеми скопленными деньгами, если они не захотят переезжать в Нью-Йорк. Может быть, думает он, я просто не буду выгонять Холли Голайтли на улицу как бездомную кошку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>